Leliana
Leliana is an Orlesian bard who came to the village of Lothering. She can be a companion for The Warden and a possible romance option for them. Leliana is the protagonist of Leliana's Song . She is a seeker by the events of Dragon Age II and later becomes one of The Inquisitor's advisors for the Inquisition. Involvement Leliana's Song Marjolaine and Leliana, along with Tug and Sketch, arrive on a secret mission to Denerim. Marjolaine gives Leliana different assignments to carry out, which she completes with ease and signals Marjolaine to let her know that her tasks were complete. Afterwards, Marjolaine informs Leliana that she had another assignment: to plant incriminating documents at the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Leliana infiltrateds the estate along with Tug and Sketch, witnesses Marjolaine flirt with Harwen Raleigh, and plants the documents in the master's bedroom. Her curiosity gets the better of her, however, and upon taking a closer look at the documents, discovered that they bear the seals of the Orlesian military. Upon returning to their hideout, Leliana confronts Marjolaine about this apparent treason and she agrees to go back to the estate and retrieve the documents. The alarm is raised, however and Leliana is forced to fight her way out. Upon escaping, Marjolaine betrayed Leliana and her companions, stabbing her lover and leaving them to the mercy of Raleigh's guards. Utterly broken, Leliana almost gives in to despair when an unseen benefactor provides her with the means to escape from her cell. Leliana eventually finds and freed Sketch but discovers that Tug had been tortured to death. Another freed prisoner, Silas Corthwaite, decides to accompany them to seek vengeance against Raleigh. After escaping, the band are brought to Lothering by Leliana's benefactor, who reveals herself as Revered Mother Dorothea. Dorothea explains that Marjolaine's documents stolen from her and asks Leliana to retrieve them. Leliana and her companions chase after Marjolaine and Raleigh and finally corner them at the coast. After neutralizing Raleigh, Leliana once again confronts Marjolaine, but does not kill her. Leliana returns the documents to Dorothea and joins the Chantry as a lay sister, having found faith in her ordeal. Dragon Age: Origins Leliana first encounters The Warden at the Dane's Refuge tavern in Lothering. When the Warden is set upon by soldiers loyal to Teryn Loghain, Leliana assists the Warden in the skirmish. Following the fight, she explains that the Maker had sent her a vision which meant that she must aid the Warden in their quest to end the Blight. Despite the Chantry's claim that the Maker does not communicate directly with individuals, Leliana is firm in her belief. This causes Alistair to suspect she was mentally unstable, while Morrigan also doubted her sanity. If Leliana was rejected: The Warden denies Leliana's request to join their party, though she intercepts them as they left the village and again presses her request. Once again she is denied and so leaves Lothering and the Warden behind. If Leliana was accepted: To her great delight, Leliana is accepted into the Warden's party and sets out with them from Lothering, having previously obtained permission from her Revered Mother to do so. The Urn of Sacred Ashes During the quest to recover the fabled Sacred Ashes of Andraste, the Guardian of the Ashes states that the Maker only ever spoke to one mortal, Andraste, and accuses Leliana of inventing her vision. He proposes that she fabricated the tale for attention as she feared her life would become dull in the Chantry when compared to the thrill of a bard's life. Affronted, Leliana makes a flustered denial of the Guardian's accusation. If Leliana was killed: Witnessing defilement of the earthly remains of Andraste, Leliana becomes infuriated at the Warden's sacrilege and attacks them. She is slain in the temple at her companion's hands. If Leliana was intimidated: Leliana is appalled at the defilement of the Sacred Ashes, but is intimidated out of hostility by the Warden. Leliana's Past Following much discussion with the Warden of her life as a bard, Marjolaine sends assassins to murder Leliana. Upon defeat, the assassins reveal that Marjolaine is in Denerim. Leliana and the Warden thus set out to find her former mentor. If Marjolaine dies: After breaking into her house and killing her guards, Leliana confronts Marjolaine. Knowing that if she was spared, Marjolaine would continue to pursue her for the rest of her days, Leliana kills her old lover, encouraged by the Warden to do so. After this event, Leliana's personality becomes much more pragmatic, no longer objecting as vocally to the more morally grey choices her companions make. If Marjolaine lives: Despite the countless injustices she visited upon Leliana, Marjolaine is spared by her old student. She returns to Orlais but made no promise not to seek out Leliana again. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening If Leliana was in a romance with the Warden: Leliana sends a love letter to the Warden-Commander wishing them luck in eradicating the darkspawn threat in Amaranthine. Following the conclusion of the Amaranthine Conflict, some rumors state that the Warden-Commander was spotted in Denerim with their love and never again returned to Vigil's Keep. Dragon Age II Leliana was appointed Left Hand of the Divine by Reverend Mother Dorothea, who had been elected Divine Justinia. The Divine dispatches Leliana to Kirkwall under the guise of "Sister Nightingale", in order to assess whether an Exalted March against the city would be necessary to suppress the conflict between templars and mages. While tracking down a shadowy apostate group known as "Resolutionists", she encounters Hawke and Prince Sebastian Vael in the Kirkwall Chantry, and asks them to convince Grand Cleric Elthina to flee Kirkwall and seek shelter in the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux at the Divine's invitation. Mark of the Assassin Leliana attends a party at Chateau Haine as a guest of Duke Prosper de Montfort. During the event, she encounters Tallis, a Qunari agent of the Ben-Hassrath and former associate of Leliana's. After the beginning of the Mage-Templar war Following Cassandra Pentaghast's interrogation of Varric Tethras, she informs the Seeker that she had tried and failed to locate the missing Warden-Commander/The Warden of Amaranthine and gain their aid in stopping the Mage-Templar War. Dragon Age: Asunder Leliana continued to serve Divine Justinia V in seeking a solution to the ongoing conflict following the Kirkwall Rebellion. She encounters Knight Captain Evangeline at a ball held for the Divine and is also present when Rhys, Wynne, Pharamond and Adrian are granted an audience with Justinia upon their return from Adamant Fortress. She restrains Lord Seeker Lambert, preventing him from attacking Rhys. Leliana participates in the raid on the White Spire in order to free the captured mages, and it is her presence that reveals to Lord Seeker Lambert that Divine Justinia is conspiring against the Templar Order. She later sings at the funeral of Wynne. Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Leliana, in the capacity of the Divine's representative, meets with Empress Celene I at the University of Orlais to discuss the continued mage-templar tensions. Although she attempts to maintain anonymity, Celene reveals her knowledge of both Leliana and Justinia's identities and past exploits. The empress goes on to demand that the Divine make an official statement on the mage-templar conflict within three weeks, or she will be unable to restrain the overeager nobles at her court from interfering. Leliana agrees to take this proposal to Justinia. Leliana later delivers to Celene the Divine's price for helping to quell conflict between mages and templars: the empress must end the elven revolt in Halamshiral. By doing so Celene would demonstrate the same control over her own affairs that she had demanded of the Divine. Given her adventures alongside elves in the past, Leliana regrets the repressive tactics employed against the elven population, but bids Celene good luck before leaving. Dragon Age: Inquisition Leliana joins the Inquisition as its spymaster, and leads the clandestine division responsible for espionage and assassination. She provides an effective alternative when diplomacy or blunt force fail, collecting information, dispatching agents and scouts, and signing her letters with an ominous nightingale sigil that leaves no question of its author. Leliana's focus in the Inquisition's War Table is "Secrets." She brings her old friend, the Antivan noblewoman Lady Josephine Montilyet, into the Inquisition. Grieving for the loss of her dear friend, Divine Justinia V, Leliana struggles with a crisis of faith following the tragedy of the Breach. Leliana is present in-game even if she was (apparently) killed in Origins, revealing that the Warden had struck her down, yet she later woke up alive, and is unsure of how exactly it happened. As the war council assembles, Cassandra Penthaghast and Leliana suggest approaching the rebel mages for help with the Breach. Cullen disagrees, suggesting recruiting the templars instead, fearing that pouring too much magic into The Inquisitor's mark may destroy them all. When asked why she's so invested in the rebel mages, Leliana will reveal she supported the Divine's plan to use the Inquisition to challenge the tenets of the Chantry so that the mages would be treated more fairly. She believes that mages deserve their freedom, in inspiring good rather than dictating it, redemption of past sins, and in radical reform for the Chantry to stamp out inequality for all races. Inquisitor recruits the Mages: Leliana and her group are sent alongside Dorian Pavus to eliminate the Venatori and their leader, Gereon Alexius, at Redcliffe Castle, where the mages have made their base of operations, functioning under the guise of the Herald negotiating with the Magister. However, when the Inquisitor and Dorian are accidentally sent one year in the future, where the former's absence had allowed the Elder One to conquer southern Thedas, Leliana is captured and tortured for information on how the Herald received the mark. By 9:42 Dragon, she has also been subjected to experiments on Blight sickness and Blight resistance, presumably in order to cure Alexius's son, Felix Alexius. As the Inquisitor finds her in the torture room, Leliana takes advantage of her interrogator's distraction to snap his neck with her legs. These experiences leave her traumatized and cold towards Dorian and the Inquisitor. When the party confronts Alexius, Leliana murders Felix and helps to delay approaching Venatori and demon reinforcements to buy the Inquisitor and Dorian time to get through the time rift and stop this future from occurring. Just as Dorian manages to reopen the rift, Leliana is overpowered by her attackers and killed. Should the Inquisitor, upon returning to 9:41 Dragon, tell Leliana of her future self's sacrifice, she states that she would do so again. When the Inquisitor takes control of the fortress of Skyhold, Leliana will spend her free time in the rookery, making it a new home. Leliana is more hardened and is willing to respond to betrayal with vicious reprisal. After the attack on Haven, she also berates herself for the sentimentality she has for her agents, believing they lost Haven because she pulled her agents back when her first lookouts went missing. The Inquisitor can encourage or discourage her sentiments on both accounts. At any rate, she apologizes to the Inquisitor for letting her emotions get the better of her during their first conversation. A spirit posing as Divine Justinia V aids the Inquisitor when they come back to the Fade to recover their missing memories. The spirit aids the Inquisitor in finding the truth of how they obtained their mark and also escaping the Fade once again from the Nightmare demon that serves Corypheus. The spirit once again sacrifices itself to weaken the Nightmare but not before asking the Inquisitor to relay a message to Leliana: "I'm sorry. I failed you, too." After Leliana inquires about the spirit and has its message relayed to her, she responds with a solemn "oh" before composing herself and focusing on her duties. In a later conversation with the Inquisitor, she tries to make sense of Justinia's message and the events that led to her death. She believes that it wasn't Justinia who failed her, but she who failed Justinia. Leliana, along with Josephine Montilyet and Cullen and their chosen party, will accompany the Inquisitor to the Winter Palace for the quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. There she will advise them to search for the identity of Celene I's arcane advisor. Late in the game, Leliana receives a posthumous letter from Justinia, directing her to the chantry in Valence, the place where she met Justinia before she was Divine, so she asks the Inquisitor to accompany her. Arriving at the chantry, they are greeted by Sister Natalie. As the Inquisitor finds three hidden mechanisms that unveil a hidden box, Leliana grows suspicious of Natalie, who makes a slip of the tongue, prompting Leliana to put a knife to her throat. She deduces that Natalie was sent by Grand Cleric Victoire, who had secretly disparaged Justinia and is anti-Inquisition, to see what secret Justinia kept hidden. The Inquisitor can either tell Leliana to spare Natalie (if she was told to spare her traitorous spy Butler and that she was right in pulling back her sentries at Haven) or execute her. Remaining silent during the conversation in Haven between Leliana and the Inquisition soldier counts the same as ordering Butler's death. Leliana then opens the box, only to find it empty, with an inscription reading, "The Left Hand should lay down her burden." Justinia was releasing her from her service because she feared she was using Leliana. Leliana's pet nug Schmooples appears to have died in the intervening years, and Leliana's new pet nugs Schmooples II and Boulette are being cared for by one of her agents, Sparrow. They also helped to repel an attempt by a rival at her home, intended to discover the Nightingale's secrets. It is possible to have Leliana elected as the new Divine, after Justinia V. If chosen, she will be known as Divine Victoria. She will disband the Circle of Magi and allow mages to rule their own lives, admit non-humans into the Chantry priesthood, ally with the Inquisition and adhere to the principle of service to others. Divine Victoria is controversial from the start, several new sects arise, resisting her reforms and declaring her rule a threat to the faith. Leliana will deal with them depending on her end-game personality and completing her personal quest. Trespasser As Divine Victoria, Leliana sits on the Exalted Council representing the Chantry. Though she prefers to be called Leliana by her friends, Josephine and Cullen can't help but address her in a formal manner such as "Your holiness"- much to Leliana's chagrin. If made Divine, Leliana institutes further reforms, opening the Chantry to male clerics and allowing Chantry personnel to marry, particularly if she is romanced. Her message of love being the Maker's greatest gift spreads despite opposition. Leliana also decreed the Canticle of Shartan return to the Canonical Chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. Leliana isn't Divine Leliana continued to act as the Inquisition's spymaster in its final months as an independent organization. During this time, she shared many of her responsibilities with her most trusted agents, including Charter, Rector, and Harding. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead. Leliana was killed Eventually, Leliana became distant and contemplative, often secluding herself in the rookery with none but her ravens for company. One morning, the residents of Skyhold awoke to a great beating of wings and a vast cloud of ravens blotting out the sky above the fortress. Those who investigated found both the rookery and Leliana's chambers vacant, with only a single message as explanation: "The lyrium sang thought into being. Now time is stale, and the melody is called elsewhere. Until I am needed, I am free." Killed Victims *Marjolaine (Determinant) *Countless Darkspawn *Countless Demons *Countless Venatori Allies *The Warden *Wynne *Alistair *Morrigan *Dog *Cassandra Pentaghast *Hawke *Sebastian Vael *Divine Justinia *Tug *Sketch *Rhys *Adrian *Pharamond *Zevran *Shale *Oghren *Sten *Celene I *Varric Tethras *Tallis *Silas Corthwaite *The Inquisitor *Iron Bull *Sera *Vivienne *Blackwall *Cole *Cullen *Josephine Montilyet *Dorian Pavus *Harding Enemies *Duke Prosper *Teryn Loghain *Urthemiel *Corypheus *Samson *Calpernia *Solas *Viddasala *Saarath Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins **Leliana's Song *Dragon Age: Asunder *Dragon Age: The Masked Empire *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Trespasser Trivia *In her BioWare's character file, Leliana's appearance is described as: "Red hair, pale, slender." Category:Priests Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age II Category:Humans Category:Love Interest Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Dragon Age: Asunder Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Category:Inquisition Members Category:Leliana's Song Characters Category:Warden Companions Category:Advisors Category:Fereldens Category:Orlesians